Nightmare Before Arendelle
by Friday Night 13
Summary: Sarah's birthday is today, but what happens when she and her little sister ends up in Arendelle? Join Sarah and Jessie and their beloved family on their never forgotten adventure ever before. Find out to see if the girls can get back home and on time for the party. P.S. You must read my other three stories before reading this one please and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Arthur Note: Please Before You Read This Story Read My Three Other Stories! It's very impotent to read my story's because it's a series like. But let me help you out here, I make a list so that way you know which one to read first. Than you can read this story so that way it make sense.**_

 _ **1\. Nightmare Before Springvile**_

 _ **2\. A Halloween Tale**_

 _ **3\. A Scary Halloween**_

 ** _Those are my first three stories you should read before you read this one. Please and Thank You!_**

* * *

On a cold winter morning a young red hair in a ponytail girl came running into her parents room. She was so happy and excited that she nearly trip of which it woke up her parents. A woman with a yellow pajamas and her hair is all in a mess ask her daughter "Kerra, why are you up so early"? Kerra who was in her pink pajamas said "Mommy, it's Christmas eve and it's snowing see". Kerra's mother and father looked out the window and could see that it was snowing outside. Kerra said "come on let's go play". She ran into her room to get ready to go outside. Kerra's mother and father stretched and started off the day. Kerra's father said "well Anna, looks like Christmas is here as we know it". Anna smiled "it's sure is Kristoff. I know this is Kerra's favorite holiday". Kristoff said "let's not forget Peter and Andy". Anna giggles and said "even though Peter has Elsa's ice power he still make the fun out of the real kind of snow". Kristoff nodded and they both got dress.

After ten minutes Anna took Kerra outside to play so she won't wake anyone else up in the castle. Kristoff sat on the queen's throne and fell back to sleep. It wasn't too long for Kristoff to sleep, because he was disturbed by a talking snowman of which everyone call him Olaf. Olaf ask "why are you in Elsa's chair"? Kristoff open his eyes a little and said "napping that's all". Olaf ask "why"? Kristoff sighed and soon fell back to sleep. Olaf shrug and went outside to see Kerra and Anna throwing snowball at each other. After five minutes Kristoff was disturbed again but not by Olaf but by a king. The king ask "Kristoff, why are on my wife thrown"? Kristoff woke up and said "I uh... oh I guess I was still sleepy I haven't realized I was in your wife thrown. Sorry John". John shook his head and said "thankfully I am not telling on you". Kristoff got up and went outside to see what his wife and his daughter was during. John (who had a red suit with a blue vest and has black hair and brown eyes) sat at his thrown and close his eyes for a little bit.

He sat there for a bit until he heard a young boy's voice saying "Merry Christmas Dad". John woke up to see his ten year old son standing in front of him. He said "hello Peter and Merry Christmas to you as well". Peter had a dark navy blue shirt with sparkles on it and a very light blue pants that has white stripes coming down on it. He has his father dark black hair but has his mother's blue eyes. Peter smiled and said "can't wait for Santa to come". John smiled and said "he will be here by tonight but only if everyone is sleeping". Peter smiled and then saw his mother coming down the stairs. His mother is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and she has a long blue dress and a blue cape which drags down to the ground, and her hair is light blonde and her eyes are blue like a color on a snowflake. John stood up and gave his wife a kiss under a mistletoe. Peter turn his head away so he wouldn't see his parent's kissing.

John and Elsa let go and came to Peter. Elsa ask "how did you sleep"? Peter said "good, I can't wait for Christmas". Elsa smiled and said "Christmas Day will be here sooner than you would think". A young blonde hair boy almost looks like his father except his eyes are blue came down the stairs saying "yeah I can't hardly wait either". Elsa and John giggled and soon Olaf and Kristoff came back in with snow all over themselves (Olaf is already made of snow but you could tell he was hit by a snowball or something like that). Andy ask "what happen daddy"? Kristoff said "don't challenge a snowball fight with Anna or Kerra. Whew they can throw". Olaf said "yeah, no kidding, I lost so many times". Olaf shook himself which made Kristoff more snowy on him. Elsa giggled and said "I told you my sister is very good at it". Kristoff said "and you weren't kidding either. I guess I should have known when she threw that snowball at that big snowman". Olaf ask "you mean Marshmallow"? Kristoff shrugged and said "yeah that guy". Kristoff went in the kitchen to get some carrots and left to the stable to feed his best friend Sven who is a reindeer.

Before he left Andy ask "daddy, can I help you feed Sven"? Kristoff smiled and said "of course son, come on". Andy happily skip behind his father to feed Sven. Andy loves to help his father out and he loves it when his father lets him do big men work. This make him more like an adult and like his own father. Once inside the stable Kristoff handed Andy one of the carrots so that Andy can feed Sven. Andy pull his hand out to Sven with a carrot in his hand. Sven smell it at first and soon took it very fast. This tickled Andy's hand and made Andy laugh. Kristoff smiled and kept giving carrots to Andy until there was no more left. Afterwards Kristoff and Andy left the stable and back inside the castle. Once they made it inside Andy felt something cold hit him in the back of his head. He turn to see Kerra his twin sister laughing. He smiled and said "oh yeah". He ran outside and made a snowball and ran back in and threw it at her. Which it hit Kerra in the face. This made her laugh.

The twins hugged each other and began to hand fight each other. Anna said "okay you two, that's enough now breakfast is ready. You don't want it to get cold do you"? They both said "no mommy". They both ran inside the kitchen with Anna and Kristoff walking behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

There in another world where you may recall to hear about the holidays world. There in a world where a creepy holiday is celebrated every day and every year. A place where all monsters and ghouls live and stay. This creepy place is call Halloween Town. For which in this town they also celebrate Christmas as well. But not as huge as Halloween of course. Well in a strange looking tower that is creepy and old like. Inside a room where all the rooms are black and gray with little orange pumpkins all over it and the curtains are white like a ghost. There inside this dark room was a rag doll sleeping soundly in her coffin like bed. She had a white pajamas on even though you barely see it in the black covers. Her hair is red and and of course it's a bit messy since she is in bed. Her skin is blue fabric and she has some stitches all over her body. But if you take a look of her hands it's bony.

There at the edge of this bed coffin is a black robot cat sleeping soundly on the bed. The cat seems like he is old but he is still a bit young yet but he is getting up there. This cat belongs to the rag doll who is in the bed. Then suddenly the door creak open and revealing another rag doll but older. She had on a mix pattern color dress with long red hair, has exact blue fabric skin, but with lots more stitches all over her body. This rag doll is the mother of the rag doll who was still sleeping. The mother said in a gentle voice "Sarah, time to wake up". Sarah was a soft sleeper so she stretched and sat up on her bed. Sarah said in a sweet tone "hello Mamma". Sarah's mother smiled and said "it's time to get up". Sarah nodded and her mother left the room and Sarah got up and woke up her cat. "Teddy" she said "it's time to rise up". Teddy grumble saying "few more minutes". Sarah rolled her eyes and she went up to the window and pull open the certain. The sunlight shine into the room which woke up Teddy. Teddy got up and said "shay that ain't fair at all". Sarah shrugged and said "sorry the only formula to wake up". Teddy rolled his eyes and got off the bed and left the room. Sarah looked out the window and said to herself "tomorrow is Christmas Day also my birthday".

Sarah went to her closet and pull out her favorite dress that is a black and white stripe dress with little orange pumpkins on it. Sarah went into the bathroom and got dress. Once she got dressed she comb her hair with a black and white spider shape comb and put her hair into a braid. Once done she saw herself in the mirror and smile. Then she heard her father calling her from her room. "Sarah, are you in here"! Sarah answer back "I'm in the bathroom"! She had her bathroom door open so that way anyone will know that she is all dressed and almost ready to start the day. She saw her father though the window and smiled. Her father is a very tall skeleton, wears at least almost all black even his bat bow tie is black. He smiled at Sarah and walk up to her and looking at her though the mirror. He put his bony hands on both of her shoulder. He said still smiling "I see my precious princess who is going to be 14 by tomorrow". Sarah smiled wide and said "thanks pappa". Her father said "you're welcome dear, now let's go see what mamma is cooking for breakfast". The two of them went out of the room and as they got down the stairs they saw Sarah's mother and another rag doll with brown hair in a pony tail, has a black silky dress which make her like a ghost shadow like were in the living room.

Sarah's father saw Sarah's mother sewing the rag doll who is younger than Sarah arms back into place. Sarah's father ask "Sally, what happen"? Sally answer to Sarah's father still looking at the rag doll's arm, "Jessie fell down the stairs and rip off her arm". Jessie sigh and said "I got a bit clumsy". Sarah's father said "Jessie, you must be more careful. You could get seriously hurt. And I don't want to see anyone getting hurt. Expressly on Christmas". Jessie sigh and said "yes Pappi". Sally saw her husband worry look and said "Jack, don't worry I have it all under control, besides I use to done this to myself all the time". Jack nodded and said "I trust you Sally, but I just hate seeing my little girl getting hurt". Sarah said "don't worry mamma knows what she is doing". Sally thank Sarah and she finally finished stitching up Jessie's left arm. Jessie smiled and said "thanks mommy". Sally nodded and said "as your father had just said please try to be careful, all right"? Jessie nodded and said in a soft voice "I'll try to be".

Then a skeleton girl came walking down, she had a spider dress with a little spider on her shirt near her neckline. Her hair is bright red and has a cute black bow in her hair. She came down the stairs and said in a loud voice "Hi everyone"! They all said their good mornings to her. Sarah said "you're super happy today, Judy". Judy said "well I got big plans for this Christmas, number one is to make your birthday bright". Sarah giggled and said "I have the best sister in the world". Judy said with a grin "that one and only". Jack said "let's go and eat breakfast". Sally said "I got it ready, it just I have to put it on the table". Jessie said "I'll help you mommy". Sally said "why thank you, that will help me a lot". Jessie ran in the kitchen with the others behind her.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: Hi everyone, sorry if it's been a while and yes I am back baby! Okay sorry got a little enthusiastic there for a moment. But now I can work on this story a little bit more since Thanksgiving Break is here. I am planning to get this story done before Christmas. So please review my story tell me rather or not you like it or any question or any suggestion about the story. And please put this story or any other of my stories on your favorite list or follow up on my stories. Thank You!**_


	3. Chapter 3

In the same place of Arendelle where out of the town and close to the North Mountain, where deep into the woods a small cabin stands. Inside was filled shelves of potions and books all around. A wizard and a prince are planning an evil skim or plans. The wizard had brown beard and without any hair on his head. He wears a blue with stars on it coat and has black shoes on, also has a blue hat. The prince is a escapee who was thrown into the dungeon in his real home by trying to kill Princess Anna and Queen Elsa. He has dark red hair and brown eyes, he wears a white with gold jacket and big long black boots. The wizard looked at the prince and said "give me that green liquid there". The prince gave him the rounded like bottle with the green liquid in it. The prince ask "why are we doing this for, I thought we are taking over Arendelle"? The wizard said ignored "because Hans, I think that we shall take over two kingdoms". Hans was confused by what he meant. The wizard knew Hans was confused before Hans could ask another question.

"Amos, we had a deal that we could take Arendelle and claim it as our own. What two kingdoms are you talking about, I know Arendelle but what other kingdom are you planning to take"? Amos glared at him and saying "if you let me finish I'll tell you what other kingdom that I'm planning to take. And further more if you keep asking questions I may change my mind and take you back to the Southern Isles and you can rot in the dungeon for the rest of your life". Hans huffed and didn't say nothing more afterwards. Amos mix the potion and he grab his magical ball that he can see what any person are doing. Before he use his potion he looked at Hans and explain of what he is about to do. "First I bring two of Jack's girls here in Arendelle and then when he and the others are about to give up we go and kill Anna, Elsa, the family, and the girls. Once that is done than we go to Halloween Town and kill Jack and the rest of his family and soon the two kingdoms we be ours".

Hans gave a confused look and ask "Does Halloween Town really exist"? Amos said with a hiss "oh yes, that place is real". Hans said out loud "ha, so the legend of the Pumpkin King taking over Christmas thing is really true then". Amos said "yes, but Jack is the good guy. And he protects his family and everyone in Halloween Town". Hans said "well that explains why the town's folks there looks up to him". Amos nodded then raise his magical ball and said to it "dear Crystal Ball, show me Halloween Town". The Crystal Ball reveal a image of the gloomy like town with monster hurrying and bumping each other to get their last Christmas gifts. Hans saw the image and was shock but yet amuse. Amos smiled and then said in a loud tone "now let my potion make a portal and take two youngest girls of the Pumpkin King away and into Arendelle". The potion which was the color of purple swirled and soon went into the Crystal Ball. Hans was now pretty scared and unsure what might happen. Once all the purple potion went into the Crystal Ball Amos put it down and watch. He said to Hans. "Come and witness this event". Hans came over and look into the Crystal Ball to see a purple like portal beginning to open up in the sky.

Meanwhile back in Halloween Town, Jack and his family along with their ghost dog with a red pumpkin nose, Zero flying behind them. And Teddy walking behind still sleepy. Jack saw a small fat man with a long hat and has a spider bolo tie on. On his shirt is a banner that says 'mayor' on it. He had a two figure face that turns of his feelings. Right now he is faced with a happy face figure, since he is excited for Christmas to come. On the back side is his sad/worry face, when he is sad or scared or worried he switch his head around to that particular face figure. The mayor said "ah Jack, great to see you". He look at Sarah who was between Jack and Judy. The mayor smiled and said "why tomorrow it will be your birthday". Sarah smiled and said "I can't wait, I'll be fourteen years old". The mayor laugh and said "boy, where did time gone by". Jack nodded and said "I know, our three daughters are growing up". The mayor nodded and walked away.

As Jack and his family were walking or flying (consider Zero as family). A man in the wheelchair with a duck bill beak and balded, has a white coat and has dark sunglasses on. He was being wheeled by a woman who has that same face as him but with a white dress and polka dots on her dress. Jack smiled and said "hello Dr. Finklestein, great to see you". Dr. Finklestein said "you too Jack, Sally, girls". Sally and the three girls greeted Dr. Finklestein. Then Dr. Finklestein looked at Sarah and said "Sarah, I want you to come up to me for a second". Sarah nodded and she walk up to her grandfather. Since Dr. Finklestein is a father figure to Sally and he created Sally and Jessie, he's a grandfather to Sarah, Jessie, and Judy. Sarah stop in front of him and ask "what is it grandpa"? Dr. Finklestein said "since you been helping me in the lab and learning to create things in the lab, I thought that you would get your birthday present a little bit early, and you can open it as soon as I give it to you". He reach in his pocket and pull out a red with black spiders present out. It was small and it look to be in a small box.

Sarah gasp and said "oh grandpa, thank you". Dr. Finklestein gave it to her and said "I think you will be needing this sooner". Sarah grab hold of it and hugged her grandfather. Then as she was about to open it, that is when the portal that Amos had made drew out hand like and grab hold of Sarah and then to Jessie and force the two girls into the portal. Sarah held her present close so it wouldn't fall out of her hand. As soon the two girls were forced into the portal the portal closes with everyone who saw what had happen stare in shock. Even Jack, Sally, Judy, and the two animals stare, not sure of what had just happen. Dr. Finklestein looked up at his wife and ask as if she may know what happen "what had just happen to my two granddaughters"? Jewel who is his wife and was created by him shrugged and said "I don't know".

Amos and Hans laugh maniacally. Amos said "ha, those fools didn't know what had just happen". Hans said in his laugh "ha, yeah... they are fools". Amos said "we shall wait until tomorrow and then we go after the two royal families". Hans finally stop laughing and said "we will be rulers of the two kingdoms forever". Amos laugh which made Hans laughing even more.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: sorry if it's been a wile but been a bit busy. I planning on finishing this story as I said before Christmas. I know this one is a little bit longer but I hope you enjoy it. Be sure to comment me on review page and give some feedback on the chapter or the whole story itself. Please and Thank You!**_


	4. Chapter 4

At the castle Kerra and Peter were outside playing in the snow. Kerra said "hey Peter can you make a snow hill". Peter smiled and said "I don't see why not but..." Kerra put her hands on her hip and ask "but what"? Peter said "if Mom see me doing it then I could get myself into a lot of troubles". Kerra rolled her eyes and said "well is she out here watching us". Peter said "well no". Kerra nodded and said "so what are so afraid of? Come on it will be super fun". Peter looked at her and then look back to make sure his parents nor anyone else is hearing them or watching them. Then he said "okay but only a few minutes". Kerra laugh and said "see I thought that you will want to have a little bit of fun". Peter smiled and he use his magic to make a snow hill. Kerra smiled and said "you keep making more of those and I keep jumping on them". Peter nodded and so he watch Kerra climb up on the snow hill and she got on top of the hill. She look at Peter and yelled out "well come on"! Peter made another one right beside the first one. Kerra jump and Peter kept on making snow hill and Kerra kept on jumping on each of the snow hill that Peter had made with his magic. Kerra yelled while laughing "woohoo... this is super amazing". Peter yelled back "glad you think so because I am too". Kerra was about to jump on another snow hill when she happen to look down and saw two rag dolls looking up at her with curiosity. Kerra scream and she temples down on the hill that she was standing on. Peter saw Kerra falling and he ran to see if she was all right. Kerra was covered in snow once she got to the bottom of the snow hill. The two rag dolls were right beside her and kept asking if Kerra was all right. Kerra look up and ask "who... who are you"? One rag doll with her hair in the braid said "I'm Sarah and this here (she looked at the rag doll in the ponytail) is my sister Jessie". Jessie wave and ask "are you alright"? Kerra relies that these rag dolls are nice and they were worried if she was hurt.

"Yeah, I'm alright just startle me that's all. I never seen a rag doll before". Sarah said "sorry about that and well we are lost and not quite too sure of where we are". Kerra was about to tell the rag dolls where they were at until she heard Peter running up to her. "Kerra, are you... ah..."! He saw Sarah and Jessie and he was frightened by them. Kerra got up and said "it's all right, they're nice and they're lost". Peter kept staring at the rag dolls and unsure what to make out of them. Sarah said "please to meet both of you". Jessie nodded and said "it just we somehow ended up here with that strange portal". Sarah agreed then said "I hope you would help us get back home". Kerra said "of course, I mean why not? Just tell us where you are from". Jessie answer "we're from Halloween Town". Kerra and Peter look at each other with shock and surprise. Peter said "but ain't that place just a make believe place". Jessie yelled "what? Heck no! That is where we live and all monsters like us live"! Sarah looked at Jessie and said "Jessie, the humans are very logical and they can't understand our world as we don't understand theirs". Jessie sigh and only said "oh". Peter and Kerra just look at each other than at the two rag dolls. Kerra said "so the legend of Jack Skellington taking over Christmas is all real". Peter said "oh great, now we better worry about our Christmas". Jessie walk up to Peter and Kerra and yelled "our Pappi is not mean, yes he may have mess things up. But he is a good Pappi and he looks out for me, Sarah, Judy, and Mommy"! Peter and Kerra looked at her and both realize that she and Sarah are the daughters of Jack Skellington. Peter said "sorry, didn't mean to pride". Sarah pull Jessie back and said "I know that Pappa had taken over Christmas but as Jessie say he is a good skeleton. He even told us one time that if he would go back to that particular time he would change of what he had done". Kerra thought a minute then said "yeah you're right, I mean look what happen to your mom (she looked at Peter while she was talking) I mean she didn't mean to freeze all of Arendelle in a deep winter". Peter said "you got a point. So this Jack Skellington guy may not be as bad as everyone has thought he would be". Kerra nodded and said "that's right". Sarah smiled and ask "so you will help us get back home"? Peter and Kerra look at Sarah and both of them "why not"? This made Sarah and Jessie happy knowing that these two human beings are going to help them. Jessie ask "so where are we at anyway"? Peter answer with pride "you're in the kingdom of Arendelle". Sarah nodded and said "well that good to know but how are we going to get back to Halloween Town, in time for Christmas"?

Peter thought a minute and said "hmm... good question". Kerra thought a minute and said "my great grandpappy might know how". Peter looked at her and ask "you mean the trolls"? Kerra said "yes, they are apart of the family too". Peter rolled his eyes and said "well yeah that is true". Jessie ask "trolls"? Peter said "yeah, they are small and when they are sleeping they turn themselves into rocks like". Sarah said laughing "ha, that's funny". Kerra said "I only met them once, but my brother met them three times". Peter shrug and said "I short of accidentally threw my power at him". Kerra roll her eyes and said "yeah, that's why she won't let you do this awesome stuff". Peter shrug and said "yup, that sums it up". Sarah look at Peter and ask "you have powers"? Peter nodded and Sarah wasn't too convinced. Peter explain to Sarah and Jessie that he was born with the power of ice and snow just like his mother Elsa. He sometimes gets a little too carry away and might accidentally strike Andy in the face with the ice power. Sarah ask "was he okay"? Peter said "oh yeah, just had to persuade his mind that's all". Kerra said "you were lucky that he didn't get it too severe". Peter said "I did say I was sorry". Kerra huffed and roll her eyes. Jessie said "it's a little too cold out here, maybe we should go inside". Kerra said "come on, the castle is the warmest place to stay". Kerra and Peter took the two rag dolls into the castle. Once inside Andy, Kristoff, and Olaf were playing around with stature and making funny face at the stature. Kerra saw them and ask "what are you guys doing"? Andy turn and was going to say something sarcasm when he spotted two rag dolls next to her and Peter. "Ah..."! He fell backwards which made Kerra giggle. Kristoff and Olaf turn and they too saw the rag dolls and they scream and fell backwards. Jessie looked at Sarah and said "here we go again". Sarah look up and saw Anna coming down the stairs to see what is the matter. As she turn after she got to the bottom of the stairs she dead stop and stare at the two rag dolls.

Sarah smiled and wave which scare the livings out of Anna that she fainted right there and then. Sarah kind of gave a guilty look and said "I guess I am the scariest monster there is". Kerra turn to see what she was talking about and saw her mother on the ground. Kerra yelled "Mom wake up"! She ran to her side and shaking Anna to wake up. Peter ran up and stand there looking at his Aunt with shock. Jessie whisper in Sarah's ear saying "I guess we were too good of scaring her". Sarah nodded and still felt pretty guilty. Soon Elsa and John came into the room and they saw Anna on the ground and Kerra trying to wake her mother up. Kristoff and Olaf were too scared to even get close to Anna. Elsa ran up and shook her sister to wake up. She and John did not see the two rag dolls at all. Soon after two minutes Anna woke up and she got up with the help of Kerra and Elsa. Anna look up and in shock to see the two rag dolls. "Kerra, why is there two rag dolls here in the castle"? Kerra turn and said "oh they are lost and they are from Halloween Town". Elsa and John turn and they too were surprised to see two rag dolls. Sarah said "please to meet you all. And I am terribly sorry for making you faint (she look at Anna)". Anna said "it just that I never see dolls like you two before". Jessie said "awesome". Sarah and Peter gave her a nasty glare. Jessie didn't understand why they were giving her a nasty look. Kristoff and Olaf got up and they quickly went pass the two rag dolls and join with the others.

Peter look at his parents and said "mom, dad, remember the tale where Jack Skellington took over Christmas". They both nodded and Elsa said "yes but as you know..." before she could finish Peter interrupt saying "well it's all real, these two say that they are the daughter of Jack Skellington". Sarah said "I know it may be hard to believe but it's all true. We are the daughters of Jack Skellington the King of the Pumpkin Patch". John and Elsa look at each other and they both ask each other "what did we got ourselves into this time"? Anna shrug and said "well we better hope that Grandpappy has a spell or something to get these two girls home". Kristoff nodded and said "and fast". He and Olaf ran out to get Sven ready to go to the trolls. Elsa said "John you go with them me, Anna, and the kids stay here and watch the castle". Andy said "yeah great idea". Any was pretty scared of the two rag dolls. But for Kerra and Peter they wanted to come along. Anna said to the two kids "it may be too dangerous". John said "she's right beside we will be back in the flash". Peter nodded but Kerra didn't want to but she kept quite. Kristoff bring a horse and his best friend Sven. Olaf quickly join with Elsa and Anna. John said me and Sarah will get on the horse, Kristoff you get Jessie". Kristoff wasn't to pleased about that but he consider it. The four of them took off in the flash out of the castle and went to the trolls. What no one expect or seen was that Kerra got her horse and she follow her father and her uncle to the trolls, she disobey her parents for staying back at the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Kristoff, John, Sarah, and Jessie reach to the land where all the trolls live. One troll who look very old with lots a gem crystals on his long coat. Kristoff help Jessie down and came up to the troll and said "grandpappy, so glad to see you". Grandpappy said "I am too but who are they"? He looked at Jessie and Sarah with curiosity. Kristoff introduce Sarah and Jessie to his adopted grandfather. Grandpappy smiled and ask "how did your girls get here"? The rag dolls shrug and John said "please, you must sent them back to where they came from". By that time when John was talking Kerra finally made it and hid behind a rock. She look up to see what was going on. Grandpappy shook his head and said with a sigh "I'm afraid I can't". Kristoff said "but grandpappy, you always help those who are lost back home". Grandpappy only said "I know". John ask "why not now"?

Grandpappy said "because a cruel wizard had taken all of my magic away". Kristoff ask "how"? Grandpappy explain "well I was helping one of the little trolls by getting their first gem stone, but when I was a wizard along with this prince and the wizard took my magic along with the little trolls". John ask "who are they"? Grandpappy gave a deadly look and said "one is Hans". Kristoff yelled "what? You mean he escape and is here somewhere in Arendelle"! Grandpappy nodded and said "but this wizard who took my magic, I've never seen before but he says his name is Amos". Sarah was shocked and said "I heard about him, of course Jessie doesn't know yet". Jessie ask "know about what"? Sarah gave a long pause then said "Pappa was good friends with Amos. See Amos was learning to become the best wizard plus a great doctor in Halloween Town. But he felt betrayed when Pappa married Mamma. He taught Pappa would forget about him and never talk to him again".

John shook his head and Kristoff said "wow, that's pretty tough then". Sarah continued "well he wanted mamma out of the picture for good. So he began to get into dark magic and witchcraft's. He done ceremony that were deadly ones and killed some animals in Halloween Town. So one night he took mamma and he almost sacrificed her to his god Hades. But thankfully pappa save mamma and banned Amos forever away from Halloween Town". Jessie ask "could that be the reason why that weird portal came out of nowhere". Grandpappy nodded and said "I do belive so, besides he knew that I will be able to use my magic to bring you two back home". Kristoff ask "where can we find Hans and this wizard Amos"? Grandpappy said "you will have to go into the woods that is near the North Mountain". Kristoff said "well at least I know where I am going". John ask "but what about Sarah and Jessie"? Grandpappy sigh and said "I'm afraid they will have to stay with you until I can retrieve my magic and stop Hans and Amos".

Jessie ask "so we're never going home"? Kristoff shrugged and John said "I'm sure we can get you home by Christmas". Sarah sigh and said "but we have to get back, our family are probably worried sick, I know Judy is". Jessie nodded and said "so is Pappi and Mommy". John sighed and said "but we must keep you two safe until then". Jessie and Sarah nodded sadly. Kerra who was listening to the conversation was sad and felt sorry for Sarah and Jessie. Grandpappy said "I need Kristoff here, but John you can go back and take the girls back to the castle". John nodded and he help the two rag dolls up while Grandpappy and Kristoff went along and began to talk about their plans to stop Hans and Amos. Kerra watch as Jessie and Sarah got on the horse and John getting on right behind them. Once they got on John got the horse to move and the way they went. Kerra quickly got on her horse and follow after them back to the castle.

Meanwhile back in Halloween Town everyone were worried and searching around for Jessie and Sarah. Judy looked hesitantly for her two sisters and so was her parents. Zero was with Judy in the graveyard, while her parents and Teddy were searching in the town. Judy looked at Zero. "Oh Zero, I know that they could be in danger and probably lost somewhere". Zero bark in agreement. Judy sigh and she began to sing.

 _Where have they gone?_

 _Where have they gone?_

 _How could this be so misplace?_

 _All is lost, where are they?_

 _Somewhere been, somewhere been_

 _Everything has gone all wrong._

 _Where have they gone?_

 _Where have they gone?_

 _I must keep on searching for them_

 _In times I feel the pain deep inside_

 _Only like a thousands of dust_

 _That piles up far from my bones filled of fears_

 _But I never intended to give up, never_

 _And nobody can stop me, and I will keep searching until I reach_

 _That's all I ever wanted is to bring my sisters home and keep them safe_

 _Why does nothing turn out as it should be?_

 _Well what the heck, I will keep going until I find my sisters_

 _And by the starlight I will travel through the night that's right_

 _And for a moment I will trust my instinct to guide me all the way_

 _And at least I will not given up on my sisters so that is the final facts_

 _And for the very first time I will keep persuading to keep on going no matter what_

 _I feel the urge to move on even though I may face some danger_

 _And I Judy, the Pumpkin Princess_

 _That's right! I won't give up any circumstances._

 _And I will never failed my family on this special holiday_

 _Cause I got some plans to make my sister's birthday nightmare true_

 _And by gosh, I will never see myself into a whimpery standing point to the end"._

 _'Oh now, I hope I am not too late to save my sisters from any harm._

 _I'll find you Sarah, Jessie'_

After she sang her song she realize that she was walking and not even realizing that she ended up in the Hinterlands. She thought to herself "maybe that portal took Sarah and Jessie into one of the holidays world". Zero looked at her with curiosity. "Zero, maybe my sisters are in Christmas Town". Zero looked at her still confused. Judy could tell Zero wasn't too convinced and she said with irritation "Come on, I show you what I mean". The two of them ran through the Hinterlands and to the seven trees with each holidays doors on them. Judy and Zero jump into the Christmas Door (that has a Christmas tree on it) and were inside and into Christmas Town.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: Okay there are some things I like to point out (include the song I chose for this chapter) one is when Sarah was telling a story of Amos the witchcraft is where they say done evil magic of course back in the 1600s in Salem, Massachusetts as you know the history of people hang or stone to death for getting into witchcraft. The dark magic is something that is pretty bad stuff (not getting into details there). The other thing I want to point out is when the same story of Amos when he try to sacrifice Sally to his god Hades, that's a Greek god that rules the underworld.**_

 _ **All right now the song that Judy sang of course I title it "Judy's Determination". But the song is originally from the movie "Nightmare Before Christmas" the song of "Poor Jack". That's all I wanted you all to know so that you're not confused and all.**_

 _ **Please, Please Review Me, I try writing to someone on favorite list on my other account but I some reason can't write to that particular person. So please review me and I will surely be able to write you back. THANK YOU!**_


	6. Chapter 6

In Arendelle John got the two rag dolls in the castle, Kerra sneakily got her horse into the stable and ran back into the castle before anyone else could figure out that she was gone. John went out to the stable to put his horse away. Jessie and Sarah explain to the others of what Grandpappy had told them. Anna said "that's horrible, how on earth could they do that"? Elsa clam her sister down and said "Anna, we must wait and hopes that Grandpappy get's his magic back". Anna agreed and said "you're right, besides this is pretty dangerous". Sarah sighed and thought to herself "I have a feeling something bad is about to happen". Kerra came in with everyone else and ask pretending that she didn't know what was going on "Mom, what's going on"? Anna said "I'm afraid Sarah and Jessie have to stay here for tonight". Elsa nodded and looked at the girls. "You girls can sleep in our guest rooms tonight". Sarah and Jessie nodded and agreed.

Kerra show the rag dolls to the two guest rooms beside Kerra's brother's room. Kerra let Jessie in first and her room was big and had a white bed with a cover over the bed. Kerra said to Jessie before taking Sarah to her room "I hope you won't mind, but please make yourself at home here". Kerra shut the door and took Sarah into her room. Once Sarah got in her room, she saw her room was all blue and even the bed was blue. Kerra said "see this was my Aunt Elsa's room before she got marry". Sarah nodded and looked around. It wasn't like her old room, creepy and spooky looking, but she has to consider it. Sarah looked at Kerra and said "Kerra, you know I had a vision in my dream that other night, and I had a dream of me and my sister being swept into a black hole". Kerra look at her and said "you and your sister did say that you both got into a portal". Sarah nodded and continued "see I have this gift as my mother does, that gift is when I get a vision often times it comes true". Kerra was shock and said "wow, the only person who could do that is Grandpappy". Sarah shrug and said "In this same dream I had was that there was a shadow spreading over my home town and destroying everything in it's path".

Kerra thought a minute and ask herself out loud, "huh? I wonder what that meant"? Sarah said "not good, I think if I don't go back home, all the lives in Halloween Town could be in danger". Kerra stare at her with shock and worried. Sarah said "I must be back by tomorrow or this will only get even worse". Kerra nodded and said "yes, but we're not sure how to get you back". Sarah sigh and said "we can't give up now". Kerra nodded and said "I'm sure we could at least think of something". Sarah gave a little smile and she turn away and look out the window. Kerra left her, giving Sarah some privacy to think. Sarah said to herself "I know that my family are all in danger. I can't just sit around and wait for it to happen". She sigh and began to sing in a soft voice so no one could hear.

"I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tragedy's at hand

And though I try not to remember the bad thing in my mind

Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worse is just around the bend.

And will this ever end very badly?

And will I be able to save my home town?

I think it may not be.

What will become of my dear town?

Where will my actions and fate lead everyone to?

Although I know I must save my friend and family

In this most horrible flight

Try as I may it doesn't last

And will we ever be safe from harm

No I think not, it's never to become

For I am all of fail".

Sarah got on the bed and lay there thinking to herself "how could I save the town and everyone else if I am only have powers that aren't strong enough to use against evil". She lay there and doubting herself. Sarah soon fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: Well for the song for this chapter that Sarah sang of course I title it "Sarah's Song" as this song originally is from Nightmare Before Christmas "Sally's Song". I hope you are enjoying it. Please as I said before, if you are sign in and all please review me, I would appreciate it. Thank You!**_

 _ **P.S. sorry if this is taking a long time to be done. I know there is only 3 more weeks before Christmas so I am trying to pick up pase. But as you know I go to school, so I don't get the time I need to work on this.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Judy had just got out of Christmas Town and she shook her head. She said out loud to herself "I don't understand, if Sandy Claws nor anyone else there seen my two sisters. Where else could they be"? Zero shook his head and gave a whimper whine. Then Judy looked up to see two figures coming towards her. She said to Zero "hey maybe those two know where my sisters are at". Zero growl sensing something is wrong with the two men. Judy came up and ask "hi um... have you seen two rag dolls with one in a black and white dress and the other a pier black dress". The men nodded their heads and that made Judy happy. But as she turn to call Zero one of them grab hold of her. Judy yelled "hey let me go"! But the man who has her would not let go. He look at the other man staring in awe at Judy. The man yelled "well Hans, let's go". Hans gave the man an evil glare and said "all right Amos, let's get out of here before we get caught". Amos use his magic and made him, Hans, and Judy disappear out of nowhere.

Zero was trying to save Judy but he was too late. He saw Amos, Hans, and Judy were gone. Zero knew that he had to go back and warn everyone that Judy had been kidnapped. He flew off in hopes that he was not too late. Meanwhile back in Arendelle. Amos and Hans tied Judy to a chair and made sure her legs and arms were tied very good. Judy yelled "you'll pay the price"! Amos laugh and said "see my dear, I was the one that made that portal and I bring your two sister here in Arendelle". Judy gave a confused look and ask "Arendelle? What kind of place is that"? Amos was irritated and said "oh never mind. Besides I'll be taking over your kingdom along with Arendelle". Judy growl and yelled "so that is why you took me? So that way you can take over my dad's place as Pumpkin King". Amos laugh and said "you know I use to live in Halloween Town before your daddy ban me for trying to kill your mother". Judy thought a minute then realize who he really was. "Your Amos Huntermen, the wizard who work for Dr. Finklestein". Amos yelled "that's right but I wanted more. I wanted your mother out of the picture but seems your father chose her over me"! Judy said "so this is all about, jealousy thinking that dad will choose mom over you".

Amos growl and yelled "enough! Hans you watch her"! Hans stare at Amos and yelled "what? Me being the babysitter"! Amos turn to Hans deadly cold stern on his face and said in a dead tone. "Don't try it with me Prince". Hans went over and sat on the floor and watch Judy to make sure she doesn't try to escape. Amos nodded and left to plan to get Judy's sisters and the royal family of Arendelle. Hans said to himself "this is stupid, me watching a teenage skeleton girl". He sat there making sure Judy wouldn't try to get herself out.

The next morning, Kerra and Peter went outside with Jessie and Sarah. Peter said "hey check this out". He stomp his foot on the ground and soon it turn to ice instead of snow. Jessie and Sarah were sliding but Peter help them skate on the ice. Kerra is not a very good skater so she kept on falling down on the ice. But for Peter, Sarah, and Jessie they were having a blast. Elsa and Anna came out with Andy between them and Olaf next to Anna. Elsa smiled and said "looks like Peter is showing Jessie and Sarah of how to skate". Anna nodded and said "they must have know how to skate because they sure know how to do it". Olaf nodded and agreed with Anna. Andy watch and he too join in for the fun. The kids except Kerra who kept falling down we're having a good old time. Soon Elsa call the kids in for breakfast and all the kids ran into the castle. Kerra was still having trouble walking on ice but thank to Jessie and Sarah. Kerra made it into the castle and they all ate their meal. Kristoff wasn't at the table because he was still with the trolls. But everyone else had a good meal. Sarah and Jessie didn't mind their meal but they miss their old meal and drink back home.

After breakfast, Kerra show Jessie and Sarah to her room and the three of them talked about themselves for a while. The three girls were becoming great friends and Kerra really like the two rag dolls and was becoming a good friend to the two rag dolls. Who knew that two rag dolls from Halloween Town could be good friends with a human girl?


	8. Chapter 8

John, Elsa, and Anna were walking around in the castle when Kristoff and Sven ran into the castle. Anna saw the worry on her husband face and she ask "Kristoff, what's the matter"? Kristoff said "I have bad news, Hans and the wizard took Grandpappi and now they are after us". John yelled "what? This is disgrace"! Elsa calm her husband down then look at Kristoff "Kristoff, you must take us to Amos and Hans. Imately". John look at Elsa and said "Elsa, this could be dangerous". Elsa look at John and said "but you are forgetting something. I have my ice powers and I can stop those two with my ice powers". Kristoff said "I think John is right, besides Sarah told me and Grandpappi that he does dark magic". All three of them look straight at Kristoff. Anna said "dark magic is forbidden here in Arendelle". Elsa nodded and said "ever since Nicktion try to harm our grandfather". John said "then me and Kristoff should go and find them".

As everyone began to argue who should go, that's when Sarah and Peter came running into where all the grown ups were argueing. Peter yelled to get their attention "hey, will you guys listen"! Anna, Sven, Kristoff, John, and Elsa turn to face Peter. John ask "what is it son"? Peter talk very quickly that no one could understand him. So Sarah butt in to help Peter tell of what they we're going to say. "See we were playing even that snowman for a while outside". The kids went back out along with Olaf to play with the snow for a bit. "And when we were about to go back inside a wizard dress in blue appear. He use his magic and he and the others were gone in a flash. Luckily Peter and I were still here". The grown ups looked at each other and then John spoke "that's it, I had it with this". Kristoff said "I bet that was Amos, he was dress in blue". John look at his wife and sigh "I guess you could come but someone needs to stay with the kids". Anna said raising her hand "I stay here and watch the kids". John nodded and said "that is probably best".

Soon everyone except Anna, Sarah, and Peter left and gone to find the kids and Olaf. Sarah look at Anna and said "we have to go with them". Anna said sternly "no Sarah, besides it's dangerous". Sarah said "look I have a gift of seeing what might happen before it even happens. I also get feelings that something is about to go wrong". Anna shook her head and she walk back inside the castle. Peter look at Sarah and ask "is that true"? Sarah nodded and said "you're cousin Kerra already knew about it. And now you do too". Peter sigh and said "we must go after them then". Sarah nodded but then said "what about Anna"? Peter said "we can't just sit around and let our family be in danger". Sarah sigh and said truthfully "the thing is, I'm not sure if I have the strength to stop the two men and save this home along with my home". She began to sing with Peter singing along.

 _(Sarah) The things of horror is about to be happening and it won't ever end_

 _Not a trail of goodness around_

 _A kingdom under danger_

 _And it looks like this will be the end._

 _The wind inside of me keeps me on my feet to the ground_

 _I can't do what is right, heaven knows that I am a failure_

 _(Peter) Don't think like that, don't you understand_

 _We can be able to stop this disaster from falling apart_

 _Conceal, don't feel, we let them know_

 _That we are one._

 _Let it go, Let it go_

 _Don't hold this doubt inside_

 _Let it go, Let it go_

 _Turn away and be brave_

 _I don't care what we may have to face_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _The danger never bothered me anyway._

 _(Sarah) What if we make a mistake to prove that we are wrong?_

 _And the danger we may face that we're may face some consequence?_

 _(Peter) It's time to prove who we really are_

 _No doubt, no fears, no graven ways_

 _It's time!_

 _Let it go, Let it go_

 _I am the one with my mother's powers_

 _Let it go, Let it go_

 _You'll never see me back down_

 _Here I stand and here I'll fight_

 _Let the storm rage on._

 _(Sarah) Maybe we can do this to stop from this disaster_

 _We can stop this if we can work together as one_

 _And one thought that this could be the very end_

 _I will never give up this day must be save._

 _(Peter/Sarah) Let it go, Let it go_

 _And we'll rise like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go, Let it go_

 _Those doubt are wash away_

 _Here we stand in the light of day_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _The danger have never bothered us anyways._

After they sang they ran off and in hopes to catch up to the others and save their two kingdoms world before it would get out of hand with Amos and Hans.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: I'm back and sorry if this seems like it's dragging. But I am getting close to be done now. I'm not sure when I'll be done but hopefully soon. But please review me and/or put this story to your favorites thank you.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Zero made it back to Halloween Town, he look for everyone and saw that they were still searching for Jessie and Sarah. Teddy saw Zero and said "hey there pal, how are you up to"? Teddy is obviously a cat so he understand any animal. Zero bark and Teddy listen. When Zero got done Teddy nodded saying "aye that's not good at ball I mean all". Zero shook his head and began to whine. Teddy saw Sally and Jack walking over to him and Zero. Jack said to Sally "don't worry dear, I'm sure they are not far". Sally looked up at Jack and said tearfully "oh Jack, what are we going to do"? Jack sigh and as he was about to say something that is when Teddy interrupted. "I think we may have to find three ghouls now". Jack looked at Teddy and ask "what do you mean"? Teddy sigh and said "Zero told me that he seen two human men took Judy and they disappear in the flash". Jack look at Sally and said "if Judy is now in danger Jessie and Sarah could be as well". Sally shook her head and said "oh Jack, we have to find the girls".

Jack nodded but as they were about to head to town and strange wind began to swirl around Jack, Sally, Teddy, and Zero. Then it cause them all to go into a hole that was created under them and they fell right in. The mayor and the hanging tree with five skeletons on each end saw what happen. They stare at each other in shock and worried. The mayor's face was still facing of a sad and worry face. The mayor said "now what are we going to do? First the two girls, then Judy, and now our leader and the rest of his family just been suck into that hole". The hanging tree shrug and said "we better find help and fast". The two of them quickly ran back to town and tell everyone of what happen.

Meanwhile Jack and the others woke up to see themselves into a strange place. Jack ask out loud "who bring us here"? But there was no answer. Sally knew in her heart that something was not right. Even Teddy was getting a bit nervous of where he was at. Zero looked around and he pointed to where Teddy was standing and began to growl. Jack and Sally turn and they saw a wizard who was dress in blue. Jack realize who it was and yelled "Amos, why did you bring us here"! Amos laugh and said "for revenge that's what. Besides after I get you two younger daughters and the rest of those family I will take over your place". Jack growl and said deeply that it sound like a dog is about to attack at someone or something. "You're will never be the Pumpkin King and I'll never let you harm my family". Amos put his one finger up and said "hmm... Let me refresh that. I have a friend to help me to succeed. Hans bring the skeleton over".

Hans came out of the shadow and threw Judy to Amos. He said snarly "here is the brat". Amos smiled and said "good, now as I was saying". Judy saw Jack and the others and yelled "Mom, Dad, help"! Jack came up closer and said to Judy "don't worry honey, I will get you". Amos laugh and said "oh but you all aren't going no where". He use his magic and two chairs slide up and force Jack and Sally to sit down and the rope magically tied them to the chairs. Teddy and Zero were shock but upset at the same time. Amos looked at the two animals and said "oh I haven't forgot about you two". He use his magic again and this time made chains from the ground and it tied down Teddy and Zero, and they couldn't break it or go anywhere from the chains. Judy yelled "no, leave them alone"! Amos laugh and said evilly "you don't get it do you? Once I have all your family I'll kill you all and those royal family of Arendelle and me and Hans will rule both worlds forever". Judy growl and said "I'll never let you get away with this".

Amos look at Hans and said "tie this one back up and watch her and her family". Hans rolled his eyes and said in a soft voice "here we go again. Back to babysitting". Judy fought but Hans was too strong and he tied her back up. Hans watch her and her family while Amos waited for his prey to arrive. Meaning he knew Kristoff, Elsa, and John were coming to rescue Jessie and their two kids. Of course Amos didn't want Jack or the rest of the family to know that he had already have Jessie captive until he get's the ones who are coming to rescue Kerra, Jessie, Olaf, and Andy. Amos laugh saying "oh this day is getting better and better by the moment".

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: hi, getting her done! Okay that was a little saying I heard from Larry King, I think that's his name but anyway I hope you like it and it will be done pretty soon. So keep on reading and please review me if any questions or suggestions. Please and Thank You!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa, John, and Kristoff were going through the woods when all of sudden a big net beneath them scoop them up and they were trap into a net. John said "probably Hans idea". Kristoff said "or maybe Amos or both of them". Elsa nodded and then they saw him, it was Amos coming to them. He smiled and said "I knew you guys would come rescue your family and friends. Elsa smart and ask "where are they, Amos"? Amos smiled and said "oh, you shall see". He use his magic to make the net fly and the net with Elsa, John, and Kristoff follow Amos all the way to the small cabin. Once inside Elsa saw Jack and his family tied up to the chair. Kristoff also saw Jack and his family and said out loud "oh great I guess these are Jessie and Sarah's family". John look to see what Kristoff was talking about and he too was shock as Kristoff and Elsa. Amos laugh and said "you got that right, pal". He use his magic to get Elsa, John, and Kristoff out and force them into the chair and tied them up into it.

Amos looked at Kristoff and said "oh Kristoff, here is your grandfather". He had a flashlight in his hands and turn it on and pointed at the troll. Kristoff yelled "no"! Grandpappi was also tied up but with a duct tape around his mouth. Amos laugh and said "well then since you want to see the kids and that snowman here they are". He flash the light where Kerra, Andy, and Olaf were tied up into a chair. Kristoff yelled towards the kids "Kerra, Andy, are you alright"! Kerra and Andy both said "we're fine". Elsa look at Amos and ask "but where is Jessie"? Amos laugh and said "oh I forgot to tell you all. I am having Hans kill that little rag doll once and for all". Jack and Sally yelled "no..."! Judy yelled "you can't do that and I will not let you". Amos laugh and said childishly "what can you do about it? I mean you all are tied up and there is nothing you can do about it".

Meanwhile Peter and Sarah were in the woods when they spot Sven running towards them. Peter said "hey there's Sven but where is mom, dad, and uncle Kristoff"? Sarah saw the look on Sven face (which he look scared and confused) she knew by the looks of Sven that the others are in great danger. Sarah look Peter and said "we have to find them and fast". Peter jump on Sven and he pull Sarah up behind him and the way they went through the woods. As Peter and Sarah were riding on Sven that is when they spot Hans and Jessie not far from where they were at. Peter stopped Sven and said "that's your sister". Sarah quickly got off and said "I sense that man is trying to harm her, come on we don't have time". Peter jump off and told Sven to stay put. Sven sat down and watch Peter and Sarah running to where Jessie and Hans was.

Hans had his electric saw that Amos made for him and said "well this is a fair well you filthy raggy doll you". As Hans was about to strike all of sudden he saw his feet covered in ice. He tried to escape but the ice were too strong and he couldn't move. He turn to see Sarah and Peter staring at him and were upset. Jessie saw them and she ran up to Sarah to give her big sister a hug. Peter looked at Hans and said "you deserve that and I am guessing your that guy who try to kill my Aunt Anna and my mom". Hans growl and said "you bet I am and I work for the most alternate wizard of all". Peter said "I heard and plus you shouldn't never came here in the first place anyway". Hans said snarly "oh what you're going to do freeze me to death"? Peter was about to say something when he heard a woman's voice saying "there you two are. I see you found Jessie". Peter turn to see his Aunt Anna staring at them with her arms cross. Peter said "we wanted to help honest".

Anna said "well, you kids could have gotten hurt or something of other". Sarah said "well one thing we got that man there" she pointed at Hans still his feet frozen on the ground. Anna turn and she was angry and said "Peter, unfreeze him, and don't ask questions". Peter said confused tone "um... okay". He released Hans and as Hans was trying to get away Anna grab him by the collar of his shirt. Hans knew what was going to happen next. Anna put her hand into the fist and said "this is for everything you have done". She swing her arm and punch Hans in the face that cause him to fly a little and hit the tree. Peter said encouraging his aunt "way the go Aunt Anna". Even Jessie and Sarah began to laugh. Anna walk up to Hans and when he woke up she grab him again by the collar.

She ask snarly "where are you and this Amos hiding my family"? Hans was scared but since he didn't want to get hit again he told her where they were hiding Anna's family and that they also have Sarah and Jessie's family. Sarah and Jessie were shock and couldn't believe of what they heard. Anna said "all right (she turn to the kids) looks like you three will come with me to save the others". Peter, Sarah, and Jessie all cheered. Hans said "but Amos is powerful". Sarah sigh and said "well not for me that is". They all turn to her confused of what she meant. Jessie ask "what do you mean"? Sarah said "well I have to show you all, I found out two days ago about my very own power, grandpa knows about it and so does the mayor". She turn and she look at the ground and said "alright here it goes".

She put her left arm up and she quickly put it down to where her arm was touching the ground. As soon she did a green vine grew from the ground and it reach high as the tree. Jessie, Peter, Anna, and Hans mouth were wide open and could not believe of what they have seen. Then Peter was the first to speak "so you have plant power like". Sarah nodded and said "I have the power to make plants like vines or flowers to grow in my power". Jessie said encouraging "wow, that's super horrific"! Anna nodded "yeah, I mean you just discover this two days ago". Sarah nodded "yes, but Jessie is the only one in the family now knows about my power". Peter said "well you're going to use it against Amos, right"? Sarah nodded and said "I truly believe if we work together we can stop Amos for good". Anna said "well let's kick some butts. And as for you Hans, you're going to show us of where this place is at". Hans frowned and said "all right but as long you don't hit me no more". Anna said "I won't hit you unless you do something stupid". Hans roll his eyes and Anna kept holding on Hans shirt collar so he won't try to get away. The three kids follow right behind Anna and Hans and they all (except Hans) went to save their family and friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Amos didn't know that Hans was caught and Anna and the kids were coming to his house. He was too busy planning to harm Jack and the others that he captive. He look at Elsa and John and said "looks like I'll be the king of your kingdom and soon everyone will bow down to me". John said "they all know that you're not their king and that me and Elsa are their rulers. Amos laugh and said "oh but I'll make them with my illusion potion and soon everyone will forget who their actual rulers are and focus on me". He laughs and this made John even more angrier than ever. Judy yelled "you are a hypocrite, you're nothing more than a snake". Amos smiled and said "I consider myself as a snake". Judy growled at Amos and this made Amos laugh even more.

Hans show Anna and the kids to the small cabin house. "Here we are this is where we are hiding them". Anna said "this seems pretty small". Hans said "it may seem like it outside but when you go in it's a whole lot bigger". Peter said "come on let's find them". Anna and Hans went in first then the three kids. They all sneak in and sure enough the room was dark and it was big like a gym almost. They saw Elsa and her family together on the right side then on the left saw Jack and his family with the animal's chain to the ground. Anna said "okay guys I have a plan and it will involve teamwork". The three kids huddled together and Hans had no choice but to listen. Anna told the kids her plan and they thought it was a great idea, Hans rolled his eyes knowing that he won't be able to escape from Anna. The kids went different ways and Anna waited for the right opportunity to approach Amos. As Amos walk over to Sally that's when Anna walk out with Hans by her side. Hans thought to himself "I'm going to be dead".

Anna yelled "hey birdbrain, look what I got"! Amos turn to see Anna holding on Hans shirt collar. Elsa yelled "Anna, what are you doing"! Amos laugh and said "looks like someone is a whimp". Hans yelled "I'm not a wimp"! Amos said to himself "sure you aren't". Anna said "if you want him back then you must realise my family and the royal family of Halloween Town as well". Amos laugh and said "you are so stupid aren't you". He was about to go after Anna when Anna yelled "Okay now"! Amos turn to see Peter and Jessie. Peter use his frozen power to try to stop Amos but Amos was to quick but Jessie use a rope and quickly tied his hands and feet together. Amos fell and yelled "darn it all". Peter look up and saw Sarah behind Jessie. Peter said "okay Sarah, do your stuff". Sarah nodded and Amos looked right at her.

Everyone look to see Sarah raising her left arm up and if you look closely you can see sparks from her stiches on her arm. Then Sarah said to Amos before putting arm down to the ground "how dare you treat my friends and family so shamefully". Once she touched the ground with her bony hand and soon a vine began to wrap around Amos. Amos yelled "what is this? You have power too". Sarah look up and said "that's right. I have the power to make plants grow". Amos could not get out of the vine that Sarah made. Everyone was shock of course Jessie, Anna, Hans, and Peter had already seen it. Jessie said with a big smile on her face "that's my big sister". Sarah smiled and said looking at Jessie "thanks and I will always use my power for protection". Jessie giggled and the girls and Peter set everyone free.

Elsa look at Peter and scorn him for coming along to stop Amos. Peter shrug and said "I was only trying to help". Jack and Sally hugged Jessie and Sarah and Judy join in the hug. Zero licked Jessie and Sarah in the face and Teddy got all his pets from Jessie and Sarah. Then Anna came up to Jack and Sally and said "don't you worry about these two, my sister and I will make sure they will get what they deserve". Hans look at Anna and said "as long it doesn't involve pain". Anna smiled and said "we'll see now won't we". Elsa knew what Anna was talking about and said "we'll have them in the dungeon and not punching them". Anna said "oh come on Hans deserve to be punch". Peter yelled "yeah, that was awesome"! John and Elsa gave Peter a glare and Peter just shrug. Elsa look at Anna and said "you're teaching the kids bad habits". Anna shrug and then Sarah said "well Grandpappi we're ready to go home". Grandpappi smiled and said "I'll have it ready". He got his blue crystal and soon it create a portal. Jessie said "we're going home".

Kerra came up to Sarah and Jessie and said "I'm going to miss you. You two are the best friends that I ever have". Sarah and Jessie hug Kerra and then it was Peter's turn to say goodbye. "well it was great working as allies with you Sarah". Sarah smiled and said "yeah and thank you for helping me to save Jessie". Jessie nodded and said "yeah, without you Hans could have killed me". Peter said "ah, no problem, I am happy to help". Jessie giggled. Jack smiled and ask "are you girls ready"? Jessie and Sarah nodded. They all headed to the portal, Jack turn to Elsa, John, Kristoff, and Anna. "Thank you for saving my family and keeping my girls safe". Anna, Kristoff, John, and Elsa all nodded. Then the Skellington's family including the animals all went into the portal.

Anna and the others went back to the castle except Grandpappi he went back to his own family. Elsa had the guards take Hans and Amos to the dungeon for punishment. Kerra look at Peter and said "that was great Christmas ever". Peter thought a minute and said "yeah but we never got to open our presents". Kerra look at Peter and said "race you there". Peter smiled and said "not if I beat you first". Kerra and Peter rush into the castle with Andy, Olaf, and Sven running behind them. Kristoff held out a mistletoe and said to Anna. "kiss me dear". Anna laugh and she kiss her husband and Kristoff twirl Anna around while kissing her. Elsa and John giggled at the sight. Then they all went in to watch the kids opening up the presents.


	12. Chapter 12

In Halloween Town, everyone wasn't too sure of how they were going to find their leader and his family at all. The mayor was about to say something to everyone when he turn and there at the gateway entrance to the town was Jack and his whole family with him. The mayor face twirl around to a happy face figure and yelled "Jack, you're back"! Everyone turn and sure enough their beloved leader and his family had return safe and sound. They all cheer and they began to sing their short sweet welcome song.

 _"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _Jack and his family are okay, and they are back, okay_

 _They are all right_

 _Let's shout, make a fuss_

 _Scream it out,_ _whee..._

 _Jack and his family are back, now everyone sing_

 _In our town of Halloween"._

Everyone hug Sally and the girls and they shook hands with Jack (some actually did hug Jack). The mayor shook Jack's hands so much that Jack felt like his arm was going to fall off. The mayor said "oh Jack, so great to see you again". Jack said "great to be home". Sally nodded and said "also being together on Christmas". Sarah thought a minute and she pull out the present that her grandfather had given her. She open it up and when she saw what was inside, her eyes twinkled. She pull out a watch that has different kinds of buttons on it. Sarah smiled and said "just what I had ever wanted". Jessie turn and saw the watch "what's that"? Sarah smiled and said "watch and you will see". She look at Teddy and she touch a blue button which it shot out a long blue rubber thing and hit Teddy by the tail. "Hey" he cried "who do that"? Jessie and Sarah giggled.

Then a voice behind them said "I see you were able to open up my present". The girls turn to see their grandfather rolling up behind them. Sarah said "oh grandpa, it's the best I ever received. Thank you so much". Dr. Finklestein said "not a problem dear". Sarah gave her grandfather a huge hug. She let go and she walk up to Judy to show her the new gift. Everyone had a party for Sarah and had some fine games for Christmas afterwards. It lasted all day long. Soon night fall and everyone except the girls were asleep. Judy got Sarah and Jessie to come outside with her. They got outside they ran towards the Spiral Hill. Which it's a curve like hill that is close to the Hinterlands. All three of them including Zero (who came flying behind them) got on top of the Spiral Hill. Judy said "well I'm glad you two are back, and Sarah had the best 14th birthday ever". Sarah agreed and Jessie smiled. Sarah pull out a music box from her pocket and started to play. Judy smiled and she started to sing and with Sarah following afterwards.

 _(Judy) "My dearest sister, it you don't mind, I'd like to be with you always, where we can gaze into the stars"._

 _(Judy & Sarah) "And be together, now and forever, for it is plain as anyone can see we're always be together"._

The song ended and Jessie fell in love with the song that her two sisters made together. Judy look at Sarah then at Jessie. She smiled and held both of Sarah's and Jessie's hands and said "we're always be sisters no matter what". Judy, Jessie, and Sarah looked up at the sky with the many stars in the sky. Both Jessie and Sarah said in a soft voice "yeah, we never be separable". Zero bark in agreement and he too look up at the stars.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: Hooray I am finish with the story I hope you enjoy it and please context me when finish. Thank You!**_


End file.
